


not mutual.

by yunh0



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Crying, Degradation, Hate Sex, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Semi Public Sex, Smut, at some point, jisung despises him, school au, tutor minho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-11 23:43:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18434570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunh0/pseuds/yunh0
Summary: jisung is forced to work with a new tutor. lee minho.**lowercase intended**





	not mutual.

jisung rolled his eyes so hard he thought they would fall back into his brain at the sound of getting a tutor. jisung wasn’t necessarily dumb but he did lack in points. he regretted being a rebel as you would call them. he would skip class to smoke, skate, and other things that were not good for his reputation to some. he didn’t consider himself ‘too cool for school’ but he definitely didn’t like school enough to actually go to his classes. “i don’t need a tutor.” he sourly said to his mother. “but you do, sweetie. you have F’s in almost every subject.” she frowned as she spoke. jisung knew his mother wanted nothing but success from him but he couldn’t help not giving two shits about school or success. he sighed through his nose as he avoided eye contact. “alright whatever.” he finally said. his mother smiled and leaned in for a hug but the brunette dodged it. she pursed her mouth into a line as she backed away, nodding. “i love you. i’m doing this to help you.” she said. jisung nodded sarcastically and grabbed his backpack he dropped at the door when he came in and dragged it across the floor as he headed back to his room for the night.

 

—

 

jisung groaned as he stretched under his warm covers, dreading getting up to live another day. he threw his covers to the side as he got up and headed towards his bathroom. he looked in the mirror, not pleased. he looked like he hasn’t slept his whole life, lips cracked, and many things he couldn’t bring himself to care about. he squirted a generous amount of toothpaste on his bright orange toothbrush, bringing it up to his mouth and brushing good. after a while of brushing he rinsed and flossed. he walked back to his room to get his clothes on. he couldn’t explain how much he hated wearing a uniform. his one wish is to express his style but he can’t do that when he goes to school and doesn’t go out for the remaining day. he sighed as he put on his khakis and bright blue shirt with his school logo on it. he slipped on his black vans and tied them in a double knot. he looked in the mirror one last time, fixing his hair and silently cursing at himself for looking how he does. he mentally flipped himself off in the mirror and grabbed his bag and walked out of his front door. 

 

he waited outside for his bus for about 15 minutes before it arrived. he walked in and sat in the middle beside a kid he doesn’t know nor care about. “hi jisung.” the boy said. jisung waved his hand, not averting his gaze from straight in front of him. he knew the boy noticed he wasn’t in the mood so all there was left was the kids screaming nonsense in the back. jisung felt his head pounding already and he regretted not telling his mom to take him herself. this is what he deserves; a tutor and a pounding headache cause of screaming kids. jisung pulled out his earbuds and plugged them into his phone and put them in his ears. he blasted a random song on spotify and instantly felt a little better. he let his head fall back against the leather bus seat. 

 

all the kids ran off the bus as it stopped in front of the main school doors. jisung got up slowly and was pushed to the front by eager teens to get out to meet their friends. he hopped off the bus and walked in, immediately seeing people he didn’t want to even make contact with at all. 

 

he walked to his locker and opened it, getting the books he needs for his first 3 periods. he felt a tap on his shoulder so he took out an earbud and turned the other way. he was met with a boy with light brown hair and big eyes, also wearing a bright smile on his face. jisung shook his head as a sign to continue talking. the boy nodded and stuttered as he spoke. “i um- are you-“ he stopped to look at the pink sticky note he was holding. “han jisung?” he looked back up. “yeah. what do you want?” jisung said. “i’m- i’m your tutor.. minho?” he answered. jisung closed his eyes in annoyance. “okay. what about it?” jisung said, opening his eyes. “we’re gonna meet in the library at 2nd period. that’s your math right?” minho asked. jisung nodded slowly. “great! see you then!” minho smiled as he walked off. jisung watched him go to another classroom as he shook his head slightly. he put his other earbud back in and shoved his books in his backpack as he headed to first period.

 

second period came quicker than jisung preferred. he sighed as he made his way to the library, running into teens at points. he walked in to be met with minho already sitting at a table by himself. jisung approached slowly to the table and sat down as he set his bag beside him. “ah, jisung! hello.” minho said, smiling softly. “yeah, hey.” jisung said nonchalantly. minho frowned and opened his math book. jisung got the hint and dropped his book on the table. minho noticeably jumped at the sound and gulped in frustration. 

 

“okay turn to 78.” minho told him. jisung sighed as he did what he was told. he got distracted by other students flooding the room, filling it up relatively quickly. minho snapped his fingers in jisungs face which made him furrow his brows at the latter. “pay attention.” minho said. “listen, dude i don’t even wanna be here, alright? i’m doing this for my mothers satisfaction.” jisung snapped. “i understand but you have to do this, jisung.” minho told him. jisung leaned his head back and mentally groaned to himself. minho sighed at his choice of actions and slammed his book shut. jisung jumped at the noise and looked at minho in confusion. “look, i’m trying to help you and you’re making me feel like shit for doing it. either you cooperate or fail. your choice, jisung.” minho said, pinching the bridge of his nose in complete annoyance. jisung felt bad and pouted without saying a word. “i’m sorry, hyung.” jisung finally said softly. “hyung?” minho asked, surprised. jisung closed his eyes right as he spoke. “i meant minho.. minho.” he explained. minho groaned as he packed his book back in his bag. “here. tomorrow. and you better cooperate.” minho almost threatened. jisung scoffed as he grabbed his bag and walked out behind minho, going separate directions.

 

jisung went to third period, already wanting this day to be over. “you alright?” he heard chan ask. “got assigned a tutor.” jisung said as he sat at his desk. “let me guess. minho?” chan said. “how did you know?” jisung asked. “he tutors everyone. everyone hates him for some reason.” chan said, making an ‘i don’t know’ expression on his face. jisung furrowed his brows. “i mean he is annoying but i don’t hate him.” the younger said, putting emphasis on hate. “yeah, i don’t know dude. but good luck with that.” chan told him, patting his back from behind him. jisung nodded and turned towards the teacher getting ready to speak.

 

the bell rang and jisung headed to the cafeteria to meet his friends. he walked in and sat at the table they always sit at, already seeing one tired face. “you look dead.” jisung chuckled as he lowered down in his seat. “ditto, asshole.” felix sighed. jisung laughed as he pulled out a single granola bar out of his bag. “do you want some money for food? i can give you-“ “no, it’s fine.” jisung interrupted. felix frowned as he put his money back in his pocket. “where’s hyunjin?” jisung asked. “he said he’s gonna go vape in the bathroom.” felix chuckled as he spoke. jisung scoffed as he took a bite of his granola bar. “so. heard minhos tutoring you. how is it?” felix asked with a full mouth. “why does everyone know? or care for that matter? did something happen?” jisung asked. “i heard he gets bullied a lot and find kids to tutor to help him face them but that might be a rumor.” felix answered. “why does he get bullied?” jisung asked. “people say different things.” felix said, looking down at his food. jisung hummed. “well i’ll be on the look out for big bad bullies and be the hero for princess minho.” jisung mocked, making felix almost choke on his food from laughing. they jumped as the bell rang for the next period, quickly getting up and going to the assigned room. 

 

the day went by slower than jisung expected but when he finally got on the bus to go home, he was beyond thankful. the screaming kids didn’t stop their antics but jisung was too tired to care. he looked out the window at all the pretty blossoms blooming around the town in awe. he arrived at his house soon after and hopped off the bus, not saying a word to anyone. he walked inside the house and went straight to him room. he sat on his bed and checked his phone. 

 

‘1 new text message from ***-***-****: hey! this is minho.. felix gave me your number. only using this for school purposes.’ 

 

jisung sighed as he sent a simple ‘ok’ back to the boy. jisung set his phone on his bedside table and decided to run over to hyunjin’s house, which was only a few houses down. 

 

he ran out the front door and walked to the latters house. when he got to the door, he knocked 3 times and out came a smiling hyunjin. “jisung!” he said as he hugged jisung. jisung squirmed and groaned at his tight embrace despite hugging back. “is something wrong? do you need something?” hyunjin asked. “just bored.” jisung answered. hyunjin nodded slowly. “we can play video games?” he suggested. jisung lit up and nodded. “close the door behind you.” hyunjin said as he walked to his living room. jisung did as he said and followed him into the big room. “what do you wanna play?” hyunjin asked. “it doesn’t matter.” jisung answered. hyunjin nodded and noticeably sat in thought. “let’s play pubg.” hyunjin finally landed on a decision. jisung nodded and grabbed the other controller from the stand the TV sat on. hyunjin clicked the icon for the video game and they started playing. “don’t fucking lose, jisung.” hyunjin said, never taking his eyes off the TV. “i could say the same to you, hyung.” jisung said. hyunjin scoffed. after the room was silent except for the sound of the controller buttons clicking rapidly, jisung jumped at hyunjin yelling. “there’s a guy! fucking help me!” he said. jisungs eyes moved back and forth rapidly, trying to find the opponent. he finally landed a shot on him and hyunjin let out a sigh of relief. “what the hell was that?” jisung asked, setting down the controller. “i- um.” hyunjin said, nervously scratching his neck, causing jisung to laugh softly. “don’t fucking lose, jisung!” jisung mocked, making hyunjin hit him on his shoulder, erupting into a pit of breath-taking laughter from the two. “i think i should go.” jisung finally said after he caught his breath, still giggling randomly. hyunjin pouted. “oh yeah! wanna come skate with me tomorrow afternoon?” he asked. jisung shrugged. “if i don’t have plans, yeah i will.” he said. hyunjin nodded and smiled as jisung got up from the couch. he waved as he walked out of the door, making his way back to his house. 

 

—

 

it was currently tuesday and next period jisung had to meet minho for the second time. he didn’t necessarily want to be mean to him, it’s just his job makes him mad, if you could consider it a job. jisung huffed as he walked through the library doors, seeing minho reading god knows what. he walked over and sat down beside the latter making him flinch in surprise. 

 

“hi.” minho simply said. jisung frowned at his changed attitude. “hello. how are you doing?” jisung asked. he watched as minho’s smile brightened. “i’m pretty good. just.. tired.” he said as he rubbed his face. “how are you, though?” minho said, looking back at jisung. “the same. i never get sleep. but anyways.” jisung answered. minho nodded and opened his book to the assigned page, jisung doing the same. “okay. do you know how to work this?” minho asked, pointing at a specific problem. jisung shook his head. minho let out a determined huff and began explaining the process, jisung listening attentively. “does it make more sense?” minho asked. “yeah.” jisung said. “good. good boy. next problem.” minho said. jisung furrowed his brows at the praise, not knowing whether he meant to say it or not. “good boy?” jisung asked. minho looked at jisung nonchalantly. “yeah?” minho answered. jisung shook his head. “why did you say that?” jisung asked. minho shrugged. “did i make you uncomfortable?” minho asked. “no, no. just... took me by surprise.” jisung said. minho smirked. “let’s move on.” minho said. 

 

jisung felt like minho never stopped talking, but it wasn’t too annoying. only because minho had a soothing voice that jisung melted at, and he despised it. he hated minhos pretty eyes, he hated minhos plump lips, he hated minhos perfect nose, he hated minho. but he couldn’t do anything about it because he was his tutor after all. it wasn’t a hate that made jisung want to rip his organs out at every second, it was just a jealous hate. a hate that made jisung get mad at minho for breathing. 

 

jisung was snapped out of his thoughts by a hand squeezing his upper thigh. he turned his head at the speed of light to minhos hand on his bare thigh. “what?” jisung asked. “you’re not here. pay attention.” he said, removing his hand. jisung stared at him in confusion as he looked back at the book, already moving on to the last problem. 

 

“so. any clearer?” minho asked, closing his book. “mhm.” jisung said, not making eye contact. minho nodded and sighed. “okay. here, tomorrow. for..?” he said. “history?” jisung guessed. “yes! don’t forget!” minho said. jisung nodded as he made his way out of the library. 

 

—

 

jisung walked into the library, but minho wasn’t there waiting for him this time. he ignored his confusion and sat down anyways. jisung didn’t count the time he sat alone, but he assumed it was at least 10 minutes before minho came stumbling in, hair messy, slight blood on his face and lips, and sweat covering his face. “sorry, sorry i’m so sorry. oh god.” minho rambled, catching his breath. minho sat down quickly and dug through his bag rapidly to get the history book. jisung sat in silence, unaware of what happened to minho. “how are you?” minho huffed as he composed himself. “uh. i’m- i’m okay.” jisung said, darting his eyes around minho. “that’s good, that’s good.” minho responded. “um. w-what happened?” jisung asked. minho waved his hands and shook his head. “it’s nothing, dumb kids.” he said. “oh.” jisung simply said. “anyways, let’s get started shall we?” minho said, causing jisung to nod and get his book out. 

 

“so, you’re gonna ace this test tomorrow right?” minho asked. jisung hummed with a nod. “good. i’ll see you tomorrow. don’t disappoint, jisung.” minho whispered, before standing up and ruffling his hair and leaving the library.

 

—

 

jisung sat in his desk anxiously waiting to see his grade on his test. he watched silently as the teacher walked through every isle, giving students their test. he closed his eyes as the teacher put the paper on his desk. he flipped it over and immediately put it back down. 40. jisung made a 40 and he knew minho was going to be pissed. he ran a hand through his long hair and sighed in disappointment in himself. the bell rang and jisung feared every step he made to the library, scared of what minho will think. 

 

he walked in and saw minhos bright smile waiting for him. “so? how did it go?” minho said as he followed jisungs movements. jisung shook his head and gave minho the paper. he watched as minhos smile turned into a deep frown. “ji- jisung.. you said you understood..” minho said, never averting his focus from the paper. jisung didnt say anything. “answer me.” minho said, finally looking at jisung. the younger shook his head. minho moved his hand to jisungs thigh and dug his nails into the flesh, making jisung hold back a yelp. “is this what i get for helping you?” minho growled in jisungs ear, making him shudder. “meet me in the bathroom.” minho said. “what? no.” jisung said. minho raised his brows. “what was that?” he asked. “i said.. no.” jisung told him. 

 

minho didn’t care to argue at this point so he grabbed jisungs arm and lead him out of the room. “what- what are you doing?” jisung said, struggling to get out of his grip. they finally got to the bathroom and minho shoved jisung and himself into a stall, locking it. “after all this time i’ve helped you try to understand your work, and you just.. fail? how does that even happen?” minho asked. jisung shrugged nonchalantly and stared as minhos eyes got darker. “i wasted my fucking time on you. i came to help you when i couldn’t give two shits about you.” minho growled. jisung felt mortified as he felt his cock twitch at minhos words. “it’s not that serious.” jisung said. “it is fucking serious, jisung. i don’t want to help someone who’s not even fucking willing to try.” minho retorted. “you had the choice not to help me! you did this to yourself!” jisung said as he pushed minho back, not very far due to the small stall. minho cocked his head and walked towards jisung. jisung could feel minhos minty breath against his face. minho placed his hand on jisungs crotch, making him involuntary buck his hips into his hand. minho put his other hand on his hips, stilling his motions. “don’t make a fucking noise, slut.” minho said. jisung let his head fall back against the stall wall as minho kept palming him through his pants. “please.” jisung whispered almost inaudibly. minho moved his hand and placed his thigh between jisungs legs. jisung moaned out and began riding his thigh. minho put his hand around jisungs throat. “do you want someone to fucking hear you?” minho asked. jisung nodded his head to instigate as he whined. “whore.” minho said, letting go of jisungs neck. “fuck you.” jisung breathed out, never halting his sinful motions. minho moved away his thigh, replacing it with a hard slap to jisungs cock, making jisung close his legs together and whine. minho attached his mouth to jisungs neck, biting down hard, causing the younger to let out a breathy moan. jisung scratched down minhos biceps as he kept biting his neck. minho grabbed a tuft of jisungs hair, pulling it backwards so he could get more room to mark up jisungs neck. “f-fuck.. i.” jisung strammered, already feeling his climax close just from this. “gonna cum just from this, huh?” minho purred. “fu- fuck you, minho.” jisung said as he closed his legs together. “so desperate. how sad.” minho said, standing straight in front of the younger. “strip.” minho said as he began doing the same. jisung hissed as he felt the cold air hit his dick after pulling his pants off and setting them on the floor. after they were both undressed, minho reached over to rub jisungs tip, causing him to cover his own mouth and squirm out of his touch. “m- minho. fucking don’t..” jisung warned, but minho kept going. they both froze as they heard someone enter, but jisung immediately widened his eyes as minho kept swirling his thumb around his tip. he reached a hand over to claw at minhos arm and the other to cover his mouth. he watched as minho smiled, going even faster. jisung squeezed his eyes shut, letting his tears fall on his cheeks. “fucking bitch.” jisung managed to whisper, wanting to wipe the smug smile off minhos face right then and there. jisung let out a sigh of relief when he heard the person leave and minho remove his hand. “turn around.” minho ordered and jisung decided to oblige. minho slathered his 2 fingers in his saliva, before shoving them in jisungs hole unwarned. jisung gasped and clenched around his fingers, holding back a groan. minho added a third finger and stretched jisung out until he felt okay. “you’re lucky i did even that.” minho said before getting more spit and rubbing it all over his cock. “fuck off.” jisung said. minho aligned with his hole, taking no time to slam in and immediately speed up. jisung felt more tears brim his eyes as minho pounded into his prostate at an unforgiving speed. “m- oh fuck.. minho i-“ jisung cried out. minho reached down to pump jisung at almost the same speed, making him whimper and clench around minho again, causing the latter to groan. “you feel so good, sungie. too bad you don’t do as i say.” minho purred. “i’m gonna- god fuck-“ jisung said as he felt his stomach tighten just at minhos words. minho moaned at the warmth of jisungs walls occasionally closing around his cock. jisung trembled as he closed his legs together, letting out a drawn out whine. he reached behind him and sunk his nails into minhos thigh, letting out breathy moans. minho scratched down his back, almost leaving scars as a return. “are you gonna cum all over this bathroom floor and make a mess, slut?” minho asked. “shut the f- fuck up, bitch.” jisung whimpered, earning a laugh from the latter. jisung sobbed out as minho kept degrading him, feeling his cock twitch at every sentence. “i’m so close- oh fuck..” jisung whimpered. “you gonna cum just for me, hm?” minho asked which earned a nod from jisung. jisung let out a high pitch moan as he came on the bathroom stall and floor. soon after, minho slowed his pace and came inside the younger, groaning his name. jisung gasped softly as minho pulled out, feeling the cum leak from his hole. “maybe you should fail more tests.” minho said as he got his clothes on, leaving jisung to recover. he winked as he unlocked the stall and left.


End file.
